todo pudo haber sido diferente
by lucynana
Summary: sasuke se marcho de konoha sin motivo alguno, pero no sabia que sakura estaba embarazada, ahora vuelve 8 años después encontrándose con que varios de sus antiguos compañeros ya son padres, y aunque todos intenten evitar que se encuentre con sakura y su hijo no lo logran, porque se encuentra por accidente en un parque de diversiones con su mini-copia de ojos jade
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Como ha cambiado todo**

Sakura Haruno, una joven de 27 años con el cabello rosa y los ojos color jade, segura y decidida, trabaja en el hospital de Konoha como médico y su tiempo libre lo pasaba con su hijo de 7 años, Daisuke. Es madre soltera, el padre se su pequeño ni siquiera sabe de su existencia, él solo se marcho sin dar motivo alguno el mismo día en que ella se entero de que estaba embarazada, no logro decirle lo que pasaba él solo se fue sin decir porque o a donde se iba. Su pequeño tenía el cabello negro y los ojos jade como su madre, pero eso era lo único que tenia de ella, era la imagen de su padre, hasta su carácter era muy similar al de él, la única diferencia era que el pequeño sonreía más seguido pero cuando lo estaba hasta el más pequeño detalle lo hacía enojar, mostrando seriedad en su rostro y tratando a mal a los demás, también era obstinado y algo vengativo pero solo cuando es más que necesario.

En el aeropuerto de Konoha un joven de alto de cabello y ojos negros se encontraba con una maleta en su mano, se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento. En su rostro se notaba felicidad, tal vez demasiada pero se debe a que había vuelto a su ciudad, la cual dejo hace ya 8 años, en aquel entonces tenía 17 años, ¿su nombre? Sasuke Uchiha. Se tuvo que ir por problemas que tuvo su adre fuera del país, su razón para volver fue que ya no tenía motivos para permanecer fuera, sus padres fallecieron hace mas de 1 año en un accidente vehicular y su hermano ya había formado una familia, así que decidieron que el menor de los Uchiha tomaría el cargo de cómo líder de la empresa familiar. Un auto paro frente a él, en este y se marcho del aeropuerto

-Daisuke vístete iremos a visitar a tu tío Naruto- le dijo la pelirosa al pequeño que corría por toda la casa en pijamas

-ya voy- grito el pequeño, entrando en su habitación, la cual era enorme su cama estaba cubierta por una manta blanca con notas musicales dibujadas en negro, de la pared colgaba una guitarra eléctrica roja con diseños negros y en la mesita junto a su cama había una foto de él y su madre disfrazados de metaleros y otra de él con un amigo en el primer día de clases, también en la pared habían varios posters de conocidas bandas. Abrió su ropero y saco una polera blanca con un dibujo de una guitarra, unos pantalones negros ajustados y luego tomo converse negras. Se vistió y luego salió del cuarto para encontrarse con su madre sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión –estoy listo

-¿no te falto algo?- pregunto la pelirosa señalándole el cabello

-¿y para qué? Si de todos modos queda igual- respondió el pequeño sin ánimos

Sasuke había entrado en un barrio de la clase alta de Konoha, iba observando por la ventana lo mucho que había cambiado la ciudad, en la calle vio a cierto rubio que a pesar de no haber visto en años reconoció de inmediato, le ordeno al chofer que se detuviera, bajo del auto rápidamente y se acerco al rubio por la espalda

-¿Naruto?- dijo el azabache

El rubio volteo, tenía los ojos azules y unas extrañas líneas en las mejillas, en sus brazos sostenía a un pequeño rubia al igual que él y con las mismas marcas en sus pequeñas mejillas, lo único diferente al rubio mayor eran sus ojos ya que los del pequeño tenían un inusual color perla.

-¿Naruto eres tú?- volvió a preguntar el azabache

-¿teme?- dijo el rubio en estado de shock al ver quien lo llamaba -¿Cuándo llegaste?

-acabo de llegar- respondió el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa -¿y él?- pregunto señalando al pequeño

-es mi hijo Kouki- respondió el rubio

-¿entonces te casaste con Hinata?-

-sí, bueno me encantaría quedarme a hablar pero Hinata me espera para ir a ver un juego de futbol- respondió el rubio

-no te preocupes, ve tranquilo yo debo ir a mi casa, adiós…dobe- dijo Sasuke para volver a subir al vehículo

Naruto siguió su camino rumbo a su hogar con el pequeño en sus brazos. "_¿Por qué tuvo que volver? A Sakura-chan no le gustara para nada saber que volvió"_ entro en su casa y bajo al pequeño el cual comenzó a jugar con un peluche que se encontraba en el suelo, el rubio mayor se sentó en el sofá y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo, al poco tiempo tocaron la puerta.

Dado que su padre no tenía planeado volver a Konoha, había vendido la casa en la que alguna vez vivió, pero a Sasuke no le costó mucho trabajo encontrar una nueva cas no muy lejos de la anterior

-Akamaru, ya deja de correr- se oyó el grito de un joven de cabello castaño y alborotado, de piel blanca algo bronceada, ojos negros y unas inusuales marcas rojas en forma de colmillo en sus mejillas -¡Shinta!

Sasuke termino en el suelo aplastado por un enorme perro de color blanco que sobre su lomo traía a una pequeña de al parece años, tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos verdes y las extrañas marcas sobre sus mejillas

-Shinta, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el castaño mayor llegando a donde aun se encontraba Sasuke en el suelo y con el enorme can encima –lo siento es algo traviesa- dijo el castaño sacando al perro

El azabache se puso de pie sacudió su ropa un poco y miro al castaño que cuando se dio cuenta de quién era una pequeña y casi inexistente sonrisa se diviso en sus labios –Kiba Inuzuka, tu no cambias

-Uchiha, ¿pero qué haces por aquí?- pregunto asombrado el castaño tomado en sus brazos a la pequeña ojiverde

-al parecer todos los ya tienen un heredero o solo el par de idiotas

-el trió querrás decir- susurro Kiba, pero el azabache logro oírlo

-Hm- fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha -¿de qué hablas?

-pero mira qué hora es- dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca debo irme o llegare tarde al partido, adiós Uchiha un gusto volverte a ver- dijo para salir corriendo con la pequeña en los brazos y el enorme can detrás

-"quien sería el tercer idiota"- quedo pensando el azabache


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza pero tuve problemas con el internet y no podía subir los capítulos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Qué buscas?**

-¡¿Qué?!- se escucho el grito de Sakura por toda la residencia Uzumaki Hyuga -¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto una vez estuvo más calmada

-me tope con él en la calle unos minutos antes que tu llegaras- respondió relajadamente el rubio sentado frente a ella

-supongo que no lo invitaste ¿o sí?-

-claro que no, le dije que debía ir a un partido y se fue- aclaro Naruto

-¿Por qué la mentira?- pregunto la pelirosa

-¿y qué le decía?- repregunto Naruto –teme voy hacer un asado en casa, porque no vienes Sakura-chan y tu hijo estarán ahí- se respondió el mismo con ironía

-tienes razón- Sakura se paro del sofá y entro en la cocina donde estaba Hinata preparando una ensalada, mientras Naruto salía al jardín de la casa, donde estaba su hijo jugando con Daisuke. Luego sonó nuevamente la puerta y la sirvienta la abrió, entro el enorme can blanco con la pequeña ojiverde en su lomo nuevamente, y luego de unos minutos un cansado Kiba llego.

-el Uchiha volvió- dijo el castaño, parado junto a Naruto, con la respiración agitada por correr detrás del perro

-lo se, me encontré con él en la calle- dijo el rubio arreglando la parrilla, para colocar la carne -¿hablaste con el?

-solo lo salude y me fui con la escusa de que llegaba tarde al partido- sonrió el castaño

-bueno ahora no dudara en que hay un partido, porque le dije lo mismo- comenzó a reír Naruto, luego comenzaron a llegar los demás para ayudar con todo

* * *

Sasuke estaba en su nuevo hogar el cual estaba completamente amoblado, se había sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, más bien se había desparramado en el sofá. "_¿a qué se refería con el trió?" _se preguntaba una y otra vez el azabache, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, aunque pudiera quería una explicación que él recuerde lo mayores idiotas solo eran ellos dos, nadie más se le igualaba en lo idiotas. Se quedo dormido sobre el sofá pensando en lo que Kiba dijo, **"estaba en un puente sobre un limpio y puro río el cual él conocía muy bien, era el río que pasaba por el centro de Konoha, miro a su lado y estaba una pelirosa de ojos jade que se le acercaba para abrazarlo, él le correspondió el abrazo, conocía muy bien a la pelirosa era la única mujer que había amado de verdad, a la cual dejo sin decirle sus motivos, a la cual no podía sacar de sus pensamientos en todos estos años, a la cual no podía olvidar, la extrañaba y mucho" **despertó asustado aunque su sueño no fue una pesadilla si no todo lo contrario era un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar.

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Chouji, Shino, Lee y Neji estaban alrededor de la parrilla, preparando la carne, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Azumi (esposa de Kiba) y Temari estaban en la cocina terminando de preparar lo demás y Sakura estaba entreteniendo a los pequeños en la sala de la casa. Sintió que golpeaban la puerta, lo cual le extraño porque estaban todos no faltaba nadie, pero para asegurarse salió y le pidió a Naruto si abría, ya que le habían dado el día libre al servicio.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo Naruto sorprendido al abrir la puerta, Sakura lo escucho y tomo a Daisuke en sus brazos de inmediato, subió las escaleras rápidamente y entro en la primera puerta que encontró

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunto algo molesto el pequeño, por la actitud de su madre

-no es nada es solo que…estamos jugando a las escondidas- respondió Sakura con un sonrisa fingida

-¿Qué haces aquí teme?- pregunto Naruto rascándose la nuca nervioso

-la ciudad ha cambiado bastante, no sabía que vivías aquí- respondió bastante perdido de donde estaba- pero aprovechando que eres tú, ¿sabes dónde está viviendo la familia Haruno?- pregunto Sasuke, el rubio lo miro extrañado y más nervioso de lo que ya estaban

-¿buscas a Sakura?

-eso no te incumbe, solo dime si sabes dobe

-sus padres están viviendo del otro lado de la ciudad y Sakura tiene un departamento en el centro de Konoha

-¿más exacto?- volvió a preguntar el azabache

-no recuerdo como se llama el edificio- respondió el rubio con un sonrisa zorruna –si es todo adiós, ya vamos tarde- cerró la puerta dando un fuerte suspiro y mirando bajar a la pelirosa por la escalera con Daisuke detrás –te buscaba- le dijo cuando ya estaba abajo, Sakura se extraño y su rostro mostro sorpresa –pregunto por los Haruno-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto la peli rosa saliendo del estado de shock

-que tenias un departamento en el centro, pero no recordaba en cual- respondió el rubio

-está listo- dijo Temari, entrando a la sala -¿y esas caras de espanto?- pregunto cuando los vio

-no es nada- dijo Sakura, busco a los niños y los llevo al jardín, donde estaba la mesa lista, los tres pequeños se sentaron y Hinata les sirvió la comida, la peli rosa se mantuvo callada apartada del resto, "¿Por qué tuvo que volver?" era la pregunta que más se repetía en su mente, pero por más que buscaba una respuesta no la encontraba, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era ¿para que la buscaba?

-¿supongo que ya sabes que volvió?- la saco de sus pensamientos la voz de Kiba, que no supo en qué momento se le acerco

-si te refieres a Sasuke, si, Naruto me lo dijo

-¿y que piensas hacer?- pregunto el castaño

-evitarlo, por el momento es lo único que se me ocurre-respondió la pelirosa mirando a Daisuke

-y te ayudaremos con eso, ahora vamos a comer y luego hablamos- dijo jalándola del brazo hacia la mesa

* * *

Después del portazo que Naruto le dio en la cara, Sasuke fue al centro de Konoha, y pregunto e cada edificio, por Sakura, no sabia porque o que pretendía decirle si la encontraba, pero quería verla aunque solo fuera por un segundo, porque de algo estaba seguro, ella debería odiarlo por la forma en la que se fue, tal ves de vio de a verle dicho por que se iba.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y lamento lo corto que estuvo, pero tratare de subir la conti a más tardar el martes**


	3. Chapter 3

**lamento el retraso pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿cierto?**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**te encontre**

-lo siento pero no puedo dar información sobre los residentes del hotel- dijo el hombre que se encontraba en la recepción del último edificio que le quedaba a Sasuke

-por favor, en serio estoy desesperado por encontrar a esa persona- dijo el azabache con voz suplicante que poco a poco se volvió amenazante, ya estaba cansado, llevaba dos días buscando a la pelirosa por todos los edificios del centro de Konoha y no la había encontrado, comenzaba a entrar en una crisis nerviosa

-en serio lo siento pero no se me está permitido revelar información de los residentes- se disculpo el hombre -¿necesita algo más?- pregunto

-no- respondió Sasuke y salió del edificio, Sakura tenía mucha suerte de que el edifico en donde vivía no revelara quien habitaba en el, ese día había ido con Daisuke, Kiba, Azumi y Shinta al parque para que los dos pequeños jugaran al volver Azumi se tuvo que ir por otro lado para llegar a su trabajo y Kiba había acompañado a Sakura a casa, cuando doblaron en la esquina vieron salir a Sasuke del edificio, Kiba tomo a Daisuke con velocidad y se oculto en un auto cercano seguido por su enorme can, mientras Sakura tomaba a la pequeña Shinta, y cubrió su rostro con el cuerpo de la pequeña, pero Sasuke iba tan furioso por no poder encontrar a la pelirosa, que no se fijo en la persona que le paso por el lado. Sakura entro en el edificio y se dirigió al ascensor, pero el recepcionista la detuvo.

-señorita Haruno un joven pregunto por usted- le informo

-lo sé, si vuelve por favor no le diga que vivo aquí y me avisa cuando se valla- pidió Sakura, entro en el ascensor con la pequeña en sus brazos pero volvió a salir de este antes que cerrara para buscar a Kiba y a Daisuke que tal vez deberían seguir escondidos en el auto.

* * *

Dos días después Sakura estaba con Temari y Hinata en el supermercado, y Daisuke había ido con Naruto, Kiba y Kouki a los videojuegos mientras ellas compraban, la pelirosa se separo de las demás para buscar el cereal de Daisuke, paso por el pasillo de electrónica, luego por el de música en el cual se detuvo para buscar los últimos discos de la banda favorito de su hijo, tomo uno y cuando fue a tomar el segundo alguien se le adelanto, levanto la vista para ver a la persona que tomo el disco y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho

-hace una semana que te estoy buscando- dijo Sasuke parado frente a ella, miro el disco que tenía en las manos y volvió su vista a la pelirosa –no sabía que te gustaba este tipo de música- hablo señalando el disco de una conocida banda de rock en sus manos, Sakura solo lo miraba sin poder articular palabra alguna, se volteo y comenzó a caminar dejando solo al azabache

-¿Por qué hoy?, ¿Por qué ahora?, por suerte Daisuke no estaba conmigo- susurraba la pelirosa mientras caminaba, pero lo que no sabía era que Sasuke la seguía y había escuchado todo lo que había dicho

-¿Quién es Daisuke?-pregunto él, Sakura del susto dio un pequeño salto y volteo para mirarlo a la cara, su celular sonó dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera de color lila, lo saco y leyó el mensaje, mientras el azabache no despegaba la vista de ella

_De Temari:_

_Daisuke te está buscando, va hacia los cereales_

Volvió la vista a Sasuke mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo –eso no te importa- respondió, volteo –con permiso, pero tengo cosas que hacer- siguió caminando dejando a él azabache parado viendo como se iba, estaba buscando entre las repisas cuando llega Daisuke acompañado por Kiba y Shinta, ella tomo a la pequeña castaña y Kiba revolvía el cabello de Daisuke mientras le contaba cómo les había ido en los videojuegos, todo fue visto por Sasuke al cual se le partía el corazón y solo quería que la tierra se lo comiera para no tener que seguir mirando a "su" pelirosa con su nueva familia en la cual él no estaba. Kiba lo vio a espaldas de Sakura, dijo permiso y se le acerco.

-¿Por qué esa cara Uchiha?- pregunto el castaño, pero al parecer no fue una buena idea porque Sasuke le respondió con un puñetazo -¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA!?- dijo alterado, limpiando el hilo de sangre que salia por su labio con la parte trasera de su mano

-¡¿papá!?- grito Shinta al ver que el azabache golpeo a su castaño padre, Sakura volteo para ver el rostro furioso del Uchiha, miro a Daisuke y se le acerco

-¿Daisuke podrías buscar a tu tía Hinata con Shinta?- pregunto Sakura tratando de que el azabache menor no volteara porque estaba segura de que si Sasuke veía el rostro del pequeño sabría de inmediato que era su hijo, él solo asintió, Sakura bajo a la pequeña y Daisuke la tomo de la mano para salir del pasillo forcejeando con Shinta para que caminara por el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Sasuke, ella se le acerco y le dio una fuerte cachetada, para luego irse por el mismo lugar que su hijo

-ya tienen dos hijos- le dijo a Kiba

-¿de qué estás hablando?- pregunto el castaño bastante confundido -¿estás loco al parecer?

-hablo de Sakura y tu- respondió el azabache cabizbajo

Kiba sonrió lo que provoco que a Sasuke le hirviera la sangre –con ella no somos nada solo somos amigos, estoy casado con Azumi y solo la pequeña castaña es mi hija- aclaro el castaño aun sonriendo

-¿y el pequeño de quien es entonces?- pregunto mirándolo a la cara

-él es el hijo de… el hijo de Neji- mintió, pero por poco le dice que era el hijo de Sakura

-ah, perdón por el golpe- dijo Sasuke para luego irse del lugar

* * *

**quedo bastante corto pero prometo hacer el siguiente mas largo si el tiempo me lo permite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta vez sí que me tarde en actualizar, pero a cierta persona (mi papá) se le olvido pagar el internet y no tenia así que lo lamento mucho además después estuve castigada y blablabla, pero tuvo mucho tiempo para escribir así que espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Coincidencia o casualidad**

-¡tío Sasuke!- gritaron al unisonó un par de mellizos de apenas 5 años, con el cabello negro y los ojos color ámbar, ambos saltaron a los brazos del azabache, el cual sonrió recibiendo a sus sobrino y tomo a ambos en sus brazos, para luego saludar a su hermano Itachi parado en la puerta con una maleta en cada mano.

-Takeshi, Kazuo ¿qué les parece si van arriba a ver su cuarto?- les pregunto a los mellizos

-si- respondieron los pequeños

-suban las escaleras y la puerta del fondo del pasillo con el pasillo tiene sus nombres- les indico mientras los bajaba y ambos salieran corriendo por la casa, cuando los perdió de vista miro a su hermano y lo saludo con su mano -¿y dónde está Konan?- pregunto mirando para todos lados

-no vino- respondió entrando en la casa –ahora me podrías explicar ¿Por qué le tienes una pieza lista a los niños?

-son mis sobrino que hay de malo en eso- respondió el azabache ayudando a su hermano con una de las maletas

-en serio Sasuke, tienes 25 casi 26 años, ¿no has pensado en tener una familia?

-ya conoces las respuesta- dijo subiendo las escaleras

Itachi lo siguió – ¿y la has visto por lo menos?

-hace un par de días en la tienda y termine golpeando a Kiba- respondió mirando sobre su hombro a Itachi, el cual sonreía al escuchar a su hermanito

-entonces no hablaron- afirmo, Sasuke solo asintió, entro en el cuarto de los mellizos donde Kazuo dormía tranquilamente en su cama, tal vez por eso su nombre significaba pasivo, mientras que Takeshi saltaba sobre su cama, totalmente opuesto a su hermano -¿te vas a dar por vencido?

-no, pero por el momento le daré tiempo- respondió el azabache dejando en el piso la maleta que traía –aprovechando que llegaron ¿Por qué no vamos al parque?

-claro, despierto a Kazuo y nos vamos

-tío Sasuke, ¿podemos comer algo antes?- pregunto Takeshi dejando de saltar en la cama

-por supuesto- lo tomo cargándolo en su hombro haciéndole cosquillas, mientras el pequeño pataleaba y se reía, llegaron a la cocina donde lo bajo para que quedara sentado en una de las sillas aun riendo a causas de las cosquillas del azabache, el cual comenzó a preparar unos sándwich que al terminar con el pequeño Takeshi se comieron algunos, luego Itachi bajo junto a Kazuo y se comieron los sándwich que habían dejado.

* * *

Sakura estaba terminando de lavar los platos sucios del almuerzo, mientras Daisuke ordenaba su cuarto, al terminar salió al balcón donde se encontraba un acuario con una pequeña tortuga a la cual alimento y cepillo su caparazón, volvió a su cuarto y coloco el disco nuevo que su madre le había comprado la radio que había sobre uno de los muebles de habitación. Sakura termino de lavar y guardar los platos, entro en su cuarto, abrió el closet y saco una caja que se encontraba en la parte más alta de este, la coloco sobre la cama y la abrió saco varios papeles y algunas fotos las cuales iba dejando a un lado, hasta que tomo una fotografía, la miro y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, en esa fotografía aparecía ella y Sasuke abrazándola por la cintura, ambos sonreían y detrás de ellos había una enorme rueda de la fortuna, esa fotografía traía muchos recuerdos a su mente los cuales lograban que detrás de aquella primera lagrima fuera seguida por mas. Sintió golpear la puerta y Daisuke tenía la música tan fuerte que dudaba que habría escuchado, seco las lagrimas y salió del cuarto para abrir.

-Sakura-chan ¿estás lista?- pregunto Naruto con su alegre tono y con Kouki de la mano -¿Qué te pasa?- dijo al verla algo deprimida y notar sus cristalizados ojos

-nada Naruto ¿Por qué preguntas?- respondió la pelirosa tratando de disimular que le pasaba algo, aguantándose las ganas de decirle que Sasuke Uchiha era lo que pasaba el y su regreso que le tenían los nervios de punta, porque ¿Qué pasaría si sabe de la existencia de Daisuke o si el pequeño de la él? ¿Qué les diría? Mejor dicho ¿Qué haría? No quería ver a su hijo sufrir por su culpa.

-¿segura?-ella asintió –entonces ¿listos?

-claro, voy por Daisuke y nos vamos- respondió, dirigiéndose al cuarto del pequeño, entro y lo vio dormir plácidamente mientras la música se escuchaba por todo el departamento, se le cerco y comenzó a moverlo suavemente –Daisuke, despierta- seguía meneándolo pero el pequeño no despertaba, eso le recordaba a Sasuke y todo lo que costaba despertarlo, "_ya basta Sakura deja de pensar en él" _se reclamaba mentalmente, sacudió un poco su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y siguió moviendo al pequeño, hasta que se dio por vencida, se acerco a la radio, apago la música y con eso Daisuke despertó al instante –hora de irnos- le dijo cuando una vez que estuvo sentado en la cama

-ya voy- dijo con voz adormilada, se paro y entro en el baño, lavo sus dientes, su cara y mojo un poco su pelo, que no sabía porque lo hacía si de todos modos quedaba igual, unos mechones sobre su rostro se acomodaban exactamente como los de su padre, salió y se encontró con su madre y Naruto en la sala –listo

-entonces vámonos- dijo Naruto saliendo con Kouki en sus brazos hacia el ascensor seguido de la pelirosa y el pequeño azabache, cuando salieron del edificio vieron a Hinata, Kiba, Shinta, Azumi, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino y Sai

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto el rubio, todos asintieron, Naruto, Hinata, Kouki, Sakura y Daisuke se fueron en el auto del rubio. Kiba, Azumi, Shinta, Shikamaru y Temari en la camioneta de Kiba con Akamaru en la parte trasera y Sai junto con Ino en el auto de ella.

El auto del rubio fue el primero en llegar seguido por el de Ino, mientras que Kiba se retraso porque a Azumi la llamaron de su trabajo por una urgente reunión y tuvo que pasar a dejarla, pero cuando llego no encontraba lugar para estacionarse hasta que vio uno un tanto alejado de los otros dos, cuando bajo de la camioneta, vio a Sasuke bajar de su auto con un pequeño de la mano, al verlo solo una pregunta se le vino a la mente ¿Por qué se puso así en el mercado cuando lo vio con Sakura y pensó que eran una familia?, respuesta no encontró. Cuando todos bajaron abrió la parte trasera para dejar bajar a Akamaru, caminaron hasta encontrarse con los demás y entrar en el parque.

* * *

Sasuke llego al parque, los mellizos ya se habían subido a todos los juegos que pudieron y estaban cansados así que les había comprado unos refrescos, estaba en una de las bancas sentado con los pequeños esperando a Itachi que había ido al baño.

Itachi estaba buscando los baños y en eso se demoro un poco, pero cuando los encontró vio cierta cabellera rosa esperando a fuera que le llamo la atención, se le acerco y si tuvo dudas lo olvido ella era la única persona que él conocía con ese inusual color de pelo, Sakura Haruno, pero por si las dudas… -¿Sakura?- pregunto, la pelirosa se volteo, sorprendiéndose con la persona que la había llamado

-¿Itachi?

-¿Quién más? Pero mira que linda estas- respondió él -¿y cómo has estado?

-muy bien y ¿Qué hay de ti? Hace mucho que no te veía- respondió y pregunto, rogando internamente porque Daisuke no saliera rápido del baño.

-listo mamá- las suplicas no sirvieron, porque ahí estaba, justo frente a Itachi el cual no tardo en poner una sonrisa mucho más grande de la que ya tenía, miro al pequeño y luego a Sakura

-¿mamá?- pregunto Itachi aguantando la risa

-Itachi el es Daisuke, mi hijo y Daisuke el es Itachi un… un amigo- los presento la pelirosa

-hola- saludo el pequeño _"esa seriedad me recuerda a Sasuke cuando pequeño, su parecido es mucho y su edad es… esperen ¿Cuántos años tiene?" _la cabeza de Itachi solo llegaba a una conclusión "_él debería tener entre siete u ocho años, por su estatura, pero eso no podía ser porque de ser así el seria…"_

-Sasuke- dijo en un susurro que Sakura logro oír y se le pusieron los pelos de punta, Itachi lo noto y le sonrió -¿me equivoco?

-¿De…de que hablas?- pregunto maldiciéndose por tartamudear

-¿Daisuke te molestaría si hablo a solas con tu madre?- le pregunto al pequeño azabache, el cual solo asintió y se fue a encontrar con los demás -¿es de Sasuke no?- le dijo a Sakura cuando Daisuke estuvo bastante lejos como para llegar a escucharlo

-¿Por qué lo dices?- respondió con otra pregunta

-son idénticos, no lo puedes negar- dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos

-¿le dirás?

-eso no me corresponde

-¿Qué cosa no te corresponde?- se escucho la voz de Sasuke, que estaba parado detrás de Itachi el cual abrió los ojos como platos

-mama, tío Naruto dice que irá a casa a cambiar a Kouki- Daisuke volvió en el momento menos inesperado

-¿mamá?- dijo Sasuke

-acaso hoy nadie escucha bien, si ella es mi mamá- respondió ya enojado Daisuke lo que provoco una gran risa en Itachi la cual opto por reprimir, en verdad ese niño era idéntico a su hermanito. Sasuke solo lo miro y luego a Sakura la cual solo miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo -¿y tu quien eres?- le pregunto a Sasuke

-es de mala educación preguntar por el nombre de alguien antes de decir el tuyo primero-

-cierto, soy Daisuke Haruno ¿y tú?

-Sasuke Uchiha- respondió y estrecho su mano, luego volvió su vista hacia Sakura que seguía observando el piso -¿te molestaría hablar un minuto a solas?- la pelirosa se sobresalto al oír al azabache

-Daisuke quédate con Itachi vuelvo en un minuto- camino para alejarse un poco de ellos seguida por un confundido Sasuke

Sakura se detuvo frente a la rueda de la fortuna y los recuerdos de esa fotografía volvieron, sus ojos se empañaron, pero no permitió que las lágrimas salieran, debía ser fuerte en ese momento, debía sacar valor de donde fuera para poder enfrentar lo que se venía -¿entonces?- comenzó Sasuke

-es mi hijo, ya lo escuchaste- dijo calmadamente no supo cómo pero lo hizo

-si lo escuche, pero Kiba me dijo que era el hijo de Neji

-pues te mintió, Daisuke es mi hijo y el tuyo- dijo sin rodeos, necesitaba valor pero ese había sido demasiado, se tapo la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, miro a Sasuke el cual estaba boquiabierto

-mi...mi hijo- tartamudeo

-si- dijo muy bajo la pelirosa

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-porque el día en que me entere de que estaba embarazada tú te fuiste sin dar motivo alguno- grito Sakura y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, sin poder evitarlo

-lo siento

Sakura lo miro y le dio una fuerte cachetada –con un lo siento no se resuelve tu ausencia en todos estos años

-quiero estar con el

-no Sasuke-

La pelirosa volvió hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño, lo tomo de la mano sin decir palabra alguna, busco a los demás para avisar que se irían, salieron del parque y se subieron a un taxi. Cuando estuvieron en su casa Sakura se encerró en su cuarto dejando a Daisuke muy confundido, estaba desecha lloraba a mares sobre su cama, mientras el pequeño azabache golpeaba su puerta la cual estaba con seguro, sin obtener respuesta, así que opto por dejarla sola, pronto se le pasaría, pero necesitaba saber que le había ocurrido a su madre y esa respuesta solo se la podía dar una persona ese tal Sasuke Uchiha, el problema ahora era saber dónde encontrarlo, podría volver al parque y ver si seguía en el, pero no quería dejar a su madre sola, para ser un pequeño de tan solo siete era muy inteligente bueno era de esperarse sus padres son unos genio, siempre tuvieron las mejores calificaciones en la escuela y sin necesidad de estudiar al parecer está en sus genes.

Tomo el teléfono y le marco a Naruto –hola, ¿Qué ocurrió porque se fueron tan pronto?- pregunto el rubio del otro lado de la línea

-no te preocupes es solo que mamá estaba algo cansada, tío Naruto ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-claro campeón ¿qué quieres?

-¿tú conoces a un tal Sasuke Uchiha?- pregunto, pero Naruto tarde un rato en responder

-¿para qué lo necesitas?- dijo después de un largo silencio

-necesito hablar con él, es urgente ¿y lo conoces?

-sí, yo lo llamo y le digo que valla para allá ¿Qué te parece?

-gracias, pero dile que me espere en lobby

-claro, no hay problema campeón, hasta luego

-adiós- colgó, busco las llaves del departamento y bajo al lobby para esperar al tal Uchiha, él podría responderle todas sus preguntas ya que él las causo

* * *

Al terminar la llamada Naruto se quedo pensando, ¿de dónde conocía al Teme Daisuke?, ¿acaso Sakura le dijo la verdad a Sasuke?, pero mejor dejo de pensar y busco en su celular el numero del azabache, esperando a que ese fuera.

-¿Sasuke, por casualidad has hablado con Sakura-chan?- pregunto cuando el azabache contesto

-sí, hoy en el parque ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?-pregunto algo nervioso

-tú ya debes de saberlo, me dijo lo que tarde o temprano se sabría, que ese pequeño es mi hijo- respondió con voz ronca el azabache –pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-no es nada, es solo que ese pequeño quiere hablar contigo, te espera en el lobby del hotel que no te dio información de sus residentes, no me preguntes para que porque no me lo dijo, solo me pidió que llamara para que fueras- no escucho respuesta porque Sasuke ya había salido corriendo hacia el edificio -¿Sasuke, sigues ahí?

-olvídalo Naruto, él ya salió corriendo sin colgar al parecer ni siquiera te escucho bien- respondió Itachi y luego colgó.

* * *

**Como ya dije arriba lo siento mucho, sé que me tarde demasiado pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y aprovechando que tengo Internet en este momento dejare subido dos capitulos**

**Gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y el segundo, en este capítulo se nota más la forma de ser del pequeño azabache, pero mejor dejo de hablar y los dejo leer**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Un paso a la vez**

Daisuke estaba en el sofá del lobby, viendo unas revistas mientras espera a que llegara Sasuke, que a su parecer ya se había tardado demasiado, porque su paciencia se agotaba ya estaba a punto de irse por causa del aburrimiento

-¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?- aparto la vista de la revista para encontrarse con negros ojos de Sasuke frente a él.

-necesitaba preguntarte algunas cosas- respondió con voz ronca y seria

-¿Sakura…hablo contigo?- pregunto sentándose al lado del pequeño azabache. Para cualquiera que los viera no dudarían ni un segundo en que eran familia, incluso las personas que conocían al pequeño notaron de inmediato el gran parecido con Sasuke sin saber que eran padre e hijo

-no, está encerrada en su cuarto desde que llegamos del parque y acerca de eso quería hablar contigo, ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con mi mama?- dijo sin rodeos

-una cosa primero ¿Qué edad tienes?

-7- respondió sonriendo

-"¿_en serio?, habla como si tuviera el doble, bueno es mi hijo después de todo, no esperaría menos de él" _con tu mama no hable nada…serio- respondió el azabache mayor mirando hacia otro lado

-mientes- afirme tranquilamente Daisuke señalándolo

-¿de qué hablas? "_¿Cómo sabe eso?"_

-porque las pocas veces que he mentido desvió la vista al igual como lo acabas de hacer tu, en otras palabras no soy bueno mintiendo- respondió sonriente

-eso te pasa a ti, no significa que a mi igual me pase lo mismo- volvió a mirar hacia el lado

-lo hiciste de nuevo- dijo, Sasuke lo miro y frunció el ceño provocando una tierna y incontrolable risa al pequeño azabache

-te parece graciosos, entonces ríete de esto soy tu papá- Daisuke solo escucho claramente lo ultimo así que paro de reír, volviendo a su seriedad de siempre

-¿Qué dijiste?

-nada- respondió al instante, pero por tercera vez desvió la vista y el pequeño lo noto

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- volvió a preguntar perdiendo la poco paciencia que tenia

-dijo que el es tu padre, Daisuke- dijo Sakura saliendo del ascensor

Daisuke la miro extrañado –es broma ¿cierto?- pregunto el pequeño sonriendo, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza y esa sonrisa despareció, miro a Sasuke que observaba el piso como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo –mírame y dime que es broma- le dijo serio y sereno -¡mírame!- grito perdiendo la serenidad, empuño sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus palmas sangrarían en cualquier momento debido a que sus uñas atravesarían la piel

Sasuke levanto la vista para encontrarse con los jades ojos llenos de furia y odio de su hijo, el cual de repente le dio golpe en la cara con una fuerza descomunal para ser un niño de apenas 7 años, Daisuke se puso de pie y salió corriendo del edificio, iba furioso conteniendo su ira y odio, corría sin un rumbo fijo, quería desahogarse de cualquier forma incluso lloraría pero un momento el no lloraría porque su orgullo no se lo permitiría, esperen que orgullo si él solo era un niño de 7 años, sería normal que llore no afectaría nada, así que por una vez en su vida actuaria conforme a su edad. -¡Daisuke, espera!- escucho el grito de su madre detrás pero no se detuvo, quería estar solo y de no ser así su madre y su "padre" serian las últimas personas con las que quería estar.

* * *

Sakura dejo de corre, conocía mejor que nadie a Daisuke, es su hijo después de todo, así que era mejor dejarlo solo por el momento hasta que estuviera más tranquilo para hablar, se dispuso a volver pero al voltear vio a Sasuke parado como estatua en la puerta del edificio, camino con paso firme y decidido y con valor que no supo de donde saco pero tal vez se debía a la ira que tenía en ese momento hacia Sasuke -¿Por qué lo buscaste?- pregunto cuando estuvo frente a él

-yo no lo busque, fue él, Naruto me llamo diciendo que Daisuke quería verme y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que tu habías hablado con él, pero creo que me equivoque, no sabe nada de mi ¿Por qué?

-porque cuando me pregunta por su padre solo le digo que está de viaje por un tiempo, pero si quieres hablar mejor entremos- camino hacia el edificio y entro, subió al ascensor y luego abrió la puerta del departamento dejando pasar a Sasuke primero y luego paso ella cerrando la puerta detrás

* * *

Daisuke había dejado de correr, estaba sentado en la orilla de un lago que se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha y el cual estaba rodeado de arboles, se puso de pie y se acerco a tres troncos un poco más altos que él, comenzó a golpear el del centro

_Él es tu padre_

Golpeo con más fuerza el tronco, su mano estaba roja y le dolía, pero lo ignoraba, su rabia era mayor y esa era la única forma de desahogarse que había encontrado, su mano estaba a punto de sangrar pero seguía golpeando el tronco.

_Tu padre_

Una de sus manos comenzó a sangrar pero seguía golpeando el tronco, hasta que ya no aguanto el dolor y se detuvo, se sentó en el césped mirando la sangre correr por su mano, se puso de pie y camino hacia el lago, sumergió la mano hasta que el sangrado se detuvo, rompió un poco su polera y con ese pedazo se envolvió la mano, comenzaba a anochecer así que volvió a la ciudad a caminar por otro rato porque aun no estaba listo para enfrentar a su madre y seguramente a su "padre que tal vez aun seguía en el hotel.

Camino sin rumbo por al menos una hora, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro lleno de estrellas, llego a la puerta del edificio y miro por ella, debido a que era de cristal noto todo lo que pasaba dentro, el ascensor se abrió y Sasuke salió de este, se movió rápido rogando porque no lo haya notado aun no quería hablar con él, tal vez con su madre si pero con él no quería hablar todavía.

-ya te vi así que deja de esconderte- dijo Sasuke saliendo del lugar, parado detrás de él –sube, tu madre está preocupada

-ella vive preocupada- Daisuke entro en el edificio sin ver a la cara a Sasuke, subió en el ascensor y luego entro en el departamento donde Sakura lo esperaba, con una notable preocupación, cerró la puerta detrás y su madre se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo y besando cada parte de su cara –estoy bien, así que ya deja de hacer eso mamá- dijo entre los besos de su madre que lo estaban hartando, seguía abrazándolo hasta que encontró su mano con el vendaje improvisado

-bien ¿seguro?- dijo arrastrándolo hasta el sofá, donde lo hizo sentarse, entro en el baño y luego salió con unas vendan, un frasco de alcohol y un poco de algodón, volvió a sentarse junto a él y saco el pedazo de polera con la que estaba envuelta la mano del pequeño, tuvo que retirar el pedazo de tela con suavidad ya que estaba un tanto apretado y algo pegado por la sangre seca, al mover la tela Daisuke trataba de ocultar que le dolía, pero en algunos momentos se le escapaba uno que otro gemido de dolor -¿quieres hablar de lo que paso?- le pregunto la pelirosa

Daisuke solo negó con la cabeza, la pelirosa al terminar de sacar el trapo, dio un pequeño grito, la herida no era tan grave pero si era delicada y no tenia lo necesario en casa para curarla, tenía una que otras astillas incrustadas y varios cortes, pero eso era lo de menos, tenía un corte algo profundo en cual iniciaba en la punto de su nudillo central y terminaba un poco antes de su muñeca

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, en eso sonó el celular de la pelirosa, se puso de pie para ir a buscarlo a su habitación, mientras Daisuke buscaba la mejor forma de explicar lo que paso en la tarde –bueno me explicaras que paso de camino al hospital-

-¿Por qué al hospital?

-Sasuke viene por su chaqueta y nos llevara al hospital para que pueda limpiar bien esa herida

-¿no podemos ir solo nosotros dos?

-no, porque el también quiere saber qué hiciste en toda la tarde- Daisuke hizo un puchero, pero Sakura solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, él suspiro resignado. Tocaron la puerta y la pelirosa abrió dándole paso al azabache

-¿listos?- Sakura asintió

-voy por la sudadera de Daisuke y nos vamos- entro a la habitación del azabache menor y se escuchaba como revolvía todo el cuarto del pequeño

-¿te duele?- le pregunto rompiendo el tenso e incomodo silencio que había reinado en la sala

-hmp

-¿entonces así se siente?

-si- respondió a su pregunto Sakura que volvía a la sala –así de mal se siente que te respondan de esa forma- sonrió- ¿vamos?

-si

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hospital Sakura les pidió que la esperaran en el auto ya que solo iría a su consultorio tomaría lo necesario y volverían a casa para curar la herida.

-entonces ¿vas contarnos lo que paso?- pregunto e azabache menor, no sabía que le ocurría, porque nunca se esforzó tanto en hablar con una persona menos con un niño de tan solo 7 años

-no creo que lo que me pase sea importante para ti- respondió el pequeño, abrió la puerta del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del hospital, Sasuke se bajo y fue tras él –déjame solo- le dijo deteniendo su andar y volteando a verlo

-¿tu madre en serio no te ha contado nada de mí?- pregunto con voz ronca y seria Sasuke, el azabache menor no respondió, Sasuke sonrió de forma irónica –yo no sabía que tu venias en camino cuando me fui- Daisuke lo miro extrañado –Sakura quería decirme algo ese día y yo no deje que hablara, solo le dije que terminamos y al día siguiente me marche de Konoha- Sasuke sonrió nuevamente –entonces eso era lo que me quería decir, que estaba embarazada y yo no la deja hacerlo, así que si tienes que enojarte con alguien es conmigo no con ella- estaba cabizbajo hablando con ojos cerrado recordando aquel día, cuando sintió el cuerpo de su hijo abrazándolo

-yo no sabía nada de ti- le dijo con el rostro enterrado en el torso de su padre

Sasuke se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño, lo alejo de un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos, por los cuales salían pequeñas lagrimas -¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto sonriendo

-porque me pegue en la mano- dijo mostrándole su mano por la cual corría una gota de sangre, Sasuke sonrió

-vamos a dentro y le dices a tu mamá que te cure ahora y no te duela tanto- lo tomo en sus brazos, entro en el hospital y luego busco a Sakura guiado por el pequeño Daisuke en sus brazos, cuando la encontraron la pelirosa dio un pequeño salto al verlos así. Bueno a cualquiera le hubiera espantado verlos tan unidos si hace unos minutos no se hablaban, Sasuke coloco al pequeño sentado sobre la camilla y se aparto apoyándose en la pared

-¿me dirán que paso?- pregunto Sakura buscando lo necesario para curar la mano de su hijo

Los dos azabaches se miraron con complicidad, y Sasuke asintió dándole a entender al pequeño que comenzara a contar lo que había hecho en la tarde, el pequeño comenzó a contar todo lo que había hecho y Sakura con cada cosa que decía habría más los ojos, al terminar Sasuke lo interrumpió contando lo que había sucedido fuera del hospital

-listo, ya podemos irnos- dijo Sakura al terminar de escuchar lo sucedido –hablaremos mejor en casa- la pelirosa termino de guardar todo lo que había utilizado, limpiar y arreglar su consultorio, ayudo a su pequeño a bajar de la camilla, espero a que saliera el par de azabaches y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

**talves tarde un tiempo en poder subir la conti pero espero les guste, intentare no tardarme tanto talves una o dos semanas, porque no la he terminado y hasta poder tener internet de nuevo sea mas o menos ese tiempo**

**hasta unas semanas besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Más cerca…**

Al volver al departamento, Sasuke hablo con Sakura y le conto todo lo que había sucedido, en especial sus motivos para irse sin dar razón alguna, pero omitiendo la muerte de sus padres. Luego de aclarar todo Sakura dejo a Daisuke durmiendo y acompaño a Sasuke hacia la salida del edificio

-Sakura, en serio quisiera que me dieran una oportunidad

-eso no debes pedírmelo a mí, el que te debe dar una oportunidad es Daisuke- dijo la pelirosa

-hoy pude conocer algo su personalidad y es muy confusa, no creo que sea fácil conseguirla- Sakura solo rio -¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-crees que la personalidad de Daisuke es confusa y es idéntica a la tuya con la única diferencia que él sonríe más a menudo- respondió la pelirosa

-bueno creo que mejor me voy- saco las llave del auto de su bolsillo y volteo

-Sasuke, mañana el quipo de futbol de Daisuke tiene un juego de semifinal –el azabache se volteo nuevamente –pero si ya tenias planes no te preocupes

-no, si quiero ir, ¿a qué hora es?

-a las 12:00- respondió

-pasare por ustedes unos 20 minutos antes ¿te parece?

- aquí te esperamos- respondió la pelirosa, Sasuke subió a su auto y se marcho

* * *

En la mañana el azabache fue a dejar a Itachi y a sus sobrinos al aeropuerto, y luego paso por Sakura y Daisuke para llevarlos al estadio, una vez estuvieron ahí, la pelirosa llevo a Daisuke a los camarines para que se cambiara y luego se encontró con Sasuke en las gradas.

El partido inicio y el quipo de Daisuke no tardo mucho en anotar su primer gol. Sasuke se sentía orgulloso de su hijo porque apenas ayer se había enterado de quien era su padre y ahora estaba en la cancha sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque también estaba algo decepcionado no de Daisuke, si no que de él mismo, por no haber estado presente en la vida de su hijo, también por ver escrito Haruno en la camiseta de su hijo en lugar de Uchiha. Si tan solo ese día hubiera escuchado a Sakura no se hubiera perdido la experiencia de ser padre, ahora estaría feliz junto a la mujer que mas a amado en su vida, educando y guiando juntos a Daisuke y lo mejor de todo tendrían una familia, tal vez su madre estaría viva y mimando a su nieto como lo hacía con Takeshi y Kazuo. Él sabría todo acerca de Daisuke, porque en estos momentos no sabía ni su cumpleaños.

Anotaron el segundo gol, cuando el partido estaba por terminar, todos en las gradas saltaban y gritaban emocionados, el azabache en ese momento de alegría, no se dio cuenta en qué momento paso pero cuando se dio cuanta estaba abrazando a Sakura la cual no se negó, sino todo lo contrario, pero al percatarse realmente de a quien abrazaba sus mejillas tomaron un rojizo color.

-lo siento- dijo Sasuke alejándose un par de pasos

-no tienes de que disculparte- respondió la pelirosa, mirando el suelo para ocultar su sonrojo

* * *

Al terminar el partido los tres se fueron al parque para comer helado sentados en una de las bancas

-¿Daisuke quieres comer otro helado?- le pregunto Sasuke

-¡sí!- respondió alegre el pequeño, Sasuke se puso de pie para ir a comprar, mientras caminaba sintió algo cálido sobre su mano, volteo y se encontró con Daisuke a su lado tomándolo de la mano

-¿Qué haces?

-te acompañamos- Sasuke miro hacia atrás y se encontró con la jade mirada de Sakura –es hora de almorzar, vendrás a casa con nosotros ¿verdad?- el azabache mayor se le acerco a la pelirosa

-¿tú que dices, puedo ir?- le pregunto

-por mí no hay problema- Sasuke sonrió e instintivamente tomo la mano de la pelirosa, la cual al sentir el contacto sintió un escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo como la primera vez que él la toco, pero no se alejo, le dedico una tímida sonrisa y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él

-¿nos vamos, entonces?- ella asintió

Daisuke sonrió cuando vio a sus padres tomados de la mano, pero al parecer no fue el único que los vio, ya que Naruto y Hinata pasaron cerca del lugar y los vieron sonriendo y tomados de la mano como si el pasado no hubiera existido, en realidad se veían como una familia común y corriente que pasea por el parque después de un gran partido

Subieron al auto del morocho y se marcharon al departamento, donde Sakura le dijo a Daisuke que se diera un baño y cambiara de ropa

* * *

La pelirosa estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, cuando sintió una respiración en su nuca y unas fuertes brazos rodear su cintura, lo cual provoco que diera un pequeño salto por el susto –perdón por lo de hace un rato- dijo Sasuke cerca de su oreja, ella se aparto por el lado, alejándose del morocho

-no tienes porque disculparte, yo también tuve la culpa

Sasuke se le acerco, tomo su mano nuevamente y ella no se alejo -¿me odias?

Sakura se puso algo nerviosa, porque la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa sabía muy bien la respuesta, pero lo que no sabía era porque la había hecho, era algo ¿repentina? –claro que no- respondió soltando las manos del azabache y volviendo a donde estaba la comida, dándole la espalda a Sasuke -no puedo odiarte, trate durante mucho tiempo de olvidarme de ti- se detuvo nuevamente –antes que Daisuke naciera solo pedía que no tuviera gran parecido a ti, tal vez pedía lo imposible después de todo eres su padre o al parecer alguien no quería que te olvidara, porque él salió idéntico a ti en todos los aspectos y lo único que no saco de ti fueron sus ojos- una lagrima bajo por su mejilla la cual fue detenida inmediatamente por Sasuke

-no me gusta verte llorar- la tomo por la cintura volteándola y atrayéndola hacia él, aspirando su dulce aroma a cerezas

-no sigas- pidió ella casi sin voz

-¿a qué te refieres?

-sabes a que me refiero, me lastimas, llevo años tratando de olvidarte y ahora llegas tratando de confundirme ¿con que propósito lo haces?- pregunto tratando de liberarse de los fuertes brazos del azabache, pero no lo logro

-no tengo un propósito, tampoco quiero lastimarte, pero es que no sé que me ocurre no puedo controlarlo- respondió soltándola y alejándose lo suficiente -¿quieres que me vaya?

De donde le salían esas preguntas que la ponían en una incomodad situación –no es eso, es solo que no sigas haciendo esto y no me digas que no sabes a que me refiero- agrego al ver que Sasuke iba a protestar –te conozco y sé lo que intentas así que mantén distancia, por el momento lo único que nos une es Daisuke- Sakura volteo y siguió con su labor, Sasuke sonrió en verdad esa mujer lo conocía hasta incluso hablo antes de que él le dijera algo, permaneció en ese mismo lugar observándola –porque en vez de estar parado ahí, vas a ver si Daisuke se vistió y si no lo ha hecho ¿podrías ayudarle? si te lo permite claro "_así dejo de estar tan nerviosa contigo mirándome"_

-¿cuál es su cuarto?

-la puerta de la izquierda

Sasuke camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo en frente de esta _"vamos es tu hijo, tu puedes no es la gran cosa solo…entra"_ respiro hondo y la abrió, adentro Daisuke estaba sentado en la cama con el pantalón puesto, el azabache mayor sonrió al ver la gran cantidad de posters que habían y las repisas repletas de los discos de reconocidas bandas de metal, definitivamente ese niño era idéntico a él y no tan solo por fuera

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado?- pregunto Sasuke

-nada- se puso de pie y saco una polera cualquiera del ropero

-¿te gustan todas estas bandas?- pregunto Sasuke observando las paredes

-si tengo casi todos sus discos y en unos años mas mamá me dejara tomar clases para aprender a tocar la guitarra

-yo toco la guitarra, tal vez te pueda enseñar si quieres

-¿en serio?- pregunto muy emocionado, Sasuke asintió

-pero ahora vamos a almorzar- dijo saliendo de la habitación seguido de Daisuke

-el almuerzo está listo- les dijo Sakura cuando los vio entrar en la cocina

* * *

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, se sentaron los 3 en el sofá de la sala frente al televisor, Sakura en una esquina, Sasuke en la otra y Daisuke en el medio de los dos. Vieron películas hasta la hora de la cena, para la cual ordenaron una pizza y luego salieron a sentarse en el balcón, Daisuke se puso de pie y entro, al salir traía su guitarra la cual le paso a Sasuke pidiéndole que tocara algo. Después de un par de canciones Daisuke se había quedado dormido en las piernas de Sakura

Ella se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño -¿quieres que lo lleve?- pregunto Sasuke poniéndose pie junto, la pelirosa dejo que el azabache lo tomara y fueron a la habitación del pequeño, Sasuke lo puso sobre su cama y Sakura le saco las zapatillas y luego lo cubrió con las tapas, cuando se disponían a salir del cuarto se corto la luz, Sakura dio un pequeño grito ya que le temía a la oscuridad

-¿Sasuke?- dijo la pelirosa al no sentir al morocho, no recibió respuestas

A tientas salió de la habitación de Daisuke todo estaba totalmente oscuro, miro hacia el balcón y no vio luz afuera tampoco, camino hacia la sala para buscar una linterna, cuando llego sintió un brazo por su cintura y una mano que le tapaba la boca, evitando que gritara

-¿recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos a oscuras?-le pregunto Sasuke, destapándole la boca

-estás loco- rio la pelirosa

-lose, pero ¿lo recuerdas?

-sí, fue la última vez que viajamos todos juntos, comenzó a llover y se corto la luz en la cabaña donde nos quedábamos

-y te hice una promesa ese día, la cual no cumplí- continuo Sasuke

-no la recuerdo

-prometí que nunca me alejaría de ti- la luz volvió, cuando pudo ver el rostro de la pelirosa noto una lagrima bajar por su mejilla, la seco con su pulgar –lo siento- la libero y se alejo unos cuantos pasos –cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué hay una tortuga en el balcón?

-es de Daisuke, quería un perro pero el edificio no los admite

-¿y por qué no buscaste un lugar donde los admitieran?

-este edificio está cerca del hospital y también de la escuela de Daisuke, porque él está solo a veces en las tardes y así si algo pasa no tardaría tan…

-múdense a mi casa- la interrumpió Sasuke

-¿Qué?, ahora si, definitivamente estas loco

-solo piénsalo tu estarías más tranquila, Daisuke no estaría solo, la gente que trabaja en la casa se encargaría de que no le pase nada, tendría su perro y mucho espacio para jugar, por favor Sakura pasaría más tiempo con él y contigo

-no lo sé, debes hablar con él y preguntarle qué opina al respecto

* * *

**espero les haya gustado, porque me costo un tanto escribirlo, el tiempo era reducido y tengo una nueva distracción, pero la adoro**

**dejen sus comentarios, porque adoro sus criticas ya sean buenas o mala, porque si son malas me ayudan a mejorar y si son buenas me suben el autoestima **


End file.
